The invention resides in a control pedal unit for vehicles wherein a pedal lever is pivotally supported by a bearing structure and provided with a return spring acting on the pedal lever so as to bias it toward a rest position.
Basically, such control pedal units are known from DE OS 28 15 769 or DE OS 27 28 787. Also EP 04 30 600 B1 discloses such a control pedal unit for vehicles wherein a pedal is provided which is connected to a pedal lever. The pedal lever is engaged by a spiral return spring which biases the pedal lever toward a rest- that is its idle position. All the control pedal levers are mounted on a support structure which is attached to a vehicle wall.
However, the known control pedal units are relatively complicated and include a large number of components which are not very easy to assemble. Generally, the control pedal unit must be assembled from several components during assembly of the vehicle.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a pedal unit without the disadvantages mentioned above, particularly, a pedal unit which can be manufactured by efficient series manufacturing methods and which is suitable for preassembly. Also, the control unit should utilize the well known kinematics to which the drivers are used and it should be suitable for transmitting control impulses to the internal combustion engine electronically or electrically instead of via a mechanical control cable.